Maggie's Shocking News
by Edna Mayor
Summary: Maggie has something shocking that she needs to tell her family and friends. What does she need to tell them? How will they react when they fing out?
1. Daniel's Coming Home

Chapter 1: Daniel's Coming Home

I just got the news that Daniel has decided to come home for good.

"Hi, Mom, It's me Daniel. I have decided to come home to stay. It was too hard to stay away from you, Melanie, and Victor. My plane lands at 9:00 tomorrow morning. So, I'll see you soon. I love you. Bye."

Oh my God. I can't wait to tell Melanie and Victor. I just need to get them both together. Now all I need to do is figure out why I have been feeling so sick.

I just hope it is not too serious. I have everything I could ever want. I don't how Victor, Melanie, and Daniel or the rest of my family will take it. I know they aren't ready to lose me and I'm not ready to leave them.

Well, I'll just go see Lexi and find out for sure what's wrong.


	2. Maggie's Appointment

Chapter 2: Maggie's Appointment

I hope Lexi can tell me what is wrong with me. Well I'll soon find out Lexi is walking in with my file that has my test results.

"Lexi, what do the test say? Do you what's wrong with me?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well are you going to tell me?"

"I would prefer to tell you and your family together."

"Why? How bad is it?"

"Maggie, don't worry what's making you feel so ill is not life-threatening. It's just something that affects your whole family."

"Okay, well Daniel's coming home tomorrow at 9:00. So could you come by at noon?"

"Yes of Course I can."

"Thank you."


	3. Maggie's Test Results

Chapter 3: Maggie's Test Results

It is 11:45 the next morning and everyone's in the living room and I am getting ready to tell them about the other information.

"I had an appointment with Lexi yesterday. I had some tests done to find out why I have been feeling ill, but she hasn't told the results yet. She wanted all of us to be together, when she tells. She will be here in about 15 minutes."

"Oh, My Love, why didn't you tell me about the appointment? I would have gone with you."

"Well I didn't want you to worry in case the tests showed nothing was wrong."

"Oh, I wish you would have told me."

Just than Lexi walked in, she told us to all to sit down. Melanie just sat next Daniel trying to keep herself from crying with worry and fear. I sat next to Victor and he was holding me so tightly as if it would be the last time.

"Maggie, Victor, Daniel, Melanie, the test show that Maggie is pregnant."


	4. Reactions

Chapter 4: Reactions

"Are you sure Lexi?"

"Yes, Maggie I ran the tests multiple times myself."

"How is this possible? We're too old to have any more children."

"Well, Maggie the human body is still a very big mystery."

"Oh Victor what are going to do?"

"I don't know, Sweetheart but we'll get through this together."

"So I'm going to have an aunt or an uncle."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Yay"

"I have always wanted a brother or sister. Looks like I'm finally getting my wish."

"I know me too. I have always wanted more children and now I am with the love of my life."


	5. Telling Everyone Else

Chapter 5: Telling Everyone Else

Everyone was just thrilled for us. John and Marlena and Steve and Kayla said they would babysit for us, even though they already have their hands full of their own babies.

Sami and Stephanie and the rest of John and Marlena's children said that they would to arrange play dates when the baby gets older.

Victor and I are so lucky to live in a place like Salem.


	6. Baby Kirakis

Chapter 6: Baby Kirakis

It has been just over 9 months since Victor, Melanie, Daniel, and I found out that I was having a baby.

Just last week I gave birth to a beautiful little girl. We named her Michaela Katie. Well actually we let Melanie name and loves the show _Doctor Quinn, Medicine Woman, _so she picked the names after the main character and her baby. Victor and I just the love name she picked out. She along with Daniel and Melanie are our whole world. I don't know what I would do without them.

Melanie just dotes on her little aunt. She takes her shopping, to the pub, and the park. There is just nothing she would not do for that baby. Daniel is the same way. He recruited John, Steve, and Bo to help him paint her room as a surprise for Victor and I.


End file.
